The Vector Core provides Rheumatic Diseases Core Center (RDCC) members with several technological platforms to facilitate over-expression or reduced expression of specific genes, to assist researchers in understanding the function and interaction of those genes relevant to the study of rheumatic diseases. These platforms include both recombinant non-viral and viral products that facilitate the transfer of specific genes into cells of interest. The Vector Core also provides intellectual and technical advice to RDCC researchers regarding the optimal use and production of these systems. Despite the wide application of molecular biology to the study of rheumatic diseases, many investigators do not possess a working knowledge of recombinant vectors. Many of the operational techniques required for optimal use of these gene transfer vectors are specialized and difficult to acquire without expert assistance. In addition, the manufacture of these reagents needs to be performed in laboratory space that has been specifically configured to comply with NIH biological containment guidelines. The requirements for compliance with these biosafety guidelines inhibit many investigators from pursuing the use of these valuable reagents. The Vector Core has been established to provide a cost-effective source of these valuable platforms while minimizing RDCC members'need to spend time and money on new laboratory space and hiring their own vector experts. The Specific Aims of the Vector Core are to: 1. Provide a Core laboratory for the development, construction, purification and characterization of recombinant vectors containing genes relevant to the study of rheumatic diseases for use as in vitro and in vivo gene transfer reagents. These systems include both non-viral (expression plasmid) and viral (recombinant retrovirus, recombinant adenovirus, and recombinant AAV) technologies. 2. Collaborate closely with RDCC researchers to ensure the Vector Core provides the platforms RDCC members require. 3. Maintain qualified staff and monitor the competition to continually improve the Vector Core and provide high quality, cost effective products to RDCC members.